What she would have wanted
by chibi fighter
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Huey, Dewey and Louie mother or why Donald stopped adventuring with Scrooge? Here's what I think might have happened.


A/n: You guys should have seen this one coming. That's right, I'm in love with the new ducktales series. From the animation to the characters, I just love it! So to celebrate I'm writing this one-shot about what I think happened to Huey, Dewey and Louie's mother. This will contain spoilers for the first episode so if you haven't seen the first episode of ducktales yet what are you waiting for? Seriously, they're probably playing it on Disney XD right now. What are you doing still reading this, go watch it, quickly! For those of you that have seen it or don't care about spoilers I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The boat rocked back and forth against the raging currents and gusts of wind as the rain beat relentlessly on the rickety wood that said boat was made of. Normally, any sane person would leave, try to find land as soon as possible. Not Scrooge Mcduck however. He made his name by being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. Not by being a coward that walked away with his tail between his legs, just because of a little rain and uneasy seas.

Scrooge Mcduck stared straight ahead, hands placed firmly on the steering wheel and a determined look in his eyes. People called this dangerous? He'd had seen toddlers more dangerous than these seas. Donald, Scrooge's nephew, on the other hand thought differently as he walked up to Scrooge looking nervous.

"Uncle Scrooge are you sure bringing Della on this expedition was a good idea?" Donald asked. Della was Donalds twin sister and although he knew she was capable of taking care of herself, she had just given birth to triplets about a month ago and her going on an adventure this intense after staying out of the action for 9 months probably wasn't the best idea.

"She's the one that wanted to come. I'm sure she'll be fine," Scrooge responded, never taking his eyes off the raging sea.

"Yeah but-"

"Hold on a second me laddie. Look up ahead," Scrooge ordered.

Donald did as told and saw a shadowy figure in the distance.

"What is that!" Donald exclaimed.

"I can't tell. It's too dark out. Go talk to Della and see if she has a better view from where she is."

Donald nodded and left the cabin and walked onto the deck. He looked up towards the crow's nest where his sister Della was looking at whatever that thing was through a telescope.

"Della, what is that thing?" Donald asked.

"Not sure, I would need to get a closer look. Tell Uncle Scrooge we need to get closer to that thing."

"What! Are you crazy! What if it's a monster or something!"

"You need to calm down Donald. Just because I used to be pregnant doesn't make me weak," Della stated while climbing down from the crow's nest to stand next to her brother.

"Della no! You've been away from adventuring for so long!"

Della glared at her brother, "You're not the boss of me!"

"But I am the only one thinking rationally! You've been away from adventuring for so long! What if you get hurt?"

"I'll be fine," Della said through gritted teeth.

"Curse me kilts what's with all the ruckus out here! You two are howlin' louder than the wind!" Scrooge exclaimed after stepping out of the captain's cabin.

"Look Uncle Scrooge I don't think it's a good idea to get any closer to that thing. We don't even know what it is," Donald said.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," Scrooge responded.

Della felt something spark within her. There was no way she would let Donald win this "battle."

"But Uncle Scrooge that's why we need to go near it. For all we know it could be an undiscovered island or an abandoned pirate ship."

"I'm not so sure Della dear, your brother has a-"

"With lots of lost treasure."

Donald stared at his twins smirking face in shock. He loved her but jeez, when she wanted something she could be so manipulative! And both Della and Donald knew that Scrooge would never turn down the chance to acquire more wealth than he already had.

"Let's go! Full speed ahead!" Scrooge declared as he sprinted back into the captain's cabin to man his mighty vessel.

Della walked past Donalds still gaping face as she took her place back upon the crows nest. Ever since Della had the triplets Donald had been trying to persuade her not to go adventuring again. It worked...for about 2 days. She just couldn't give up the thrill of finding treasure. The rush she got whenever she fought monsters, pirates, aliens, you name it. Sure persuading her uncle to charge head first into an unknown figure was risky but if it wasn't a monster, good, if it was at least she could show her brother she's just as capable as an explorer as she was before she had the boys by beating that monster to the ground.

Little did the family of three know, things were about to take a drastic turn for the worst.

* * *

Donald slashed his sword at one of the large octopuses tentacles that threatened to crush the ship. Donald decided to quickly glance at his sister to make sure she was doing okay. He looked just in time to see her jumping out of the way of a tentacle that tried to squat at her. Donald wished the Scrooge would hurry up. Him and Della we tasked with keeping this giant beast distracted while Scrooge went for the weak point, which was apparently a blue jewel on the back of its head.

One of the tentacles attempted to grab Donald by the ankle. Luckily for Donald he noticed this before it was too late and stabbed said tentacle with his sword. The creature let out a high pitched squeal of pain as it retracted its limb. Donald smirked, however his victory was short lived when he heard a scream come from behind him. He whipped around and saw Della being held upside down by the beast tentacle.

"Della!" Donald yelled as the creature flung her overboard.

Donald ran as fast as he could towards starboard intended to jump off after his sister. Right as Donald was about to jump however, Scrooge had hit the weak point causing the beast to instantly die. Donald didn't have time to react as one of the limp tentacles fell on top of him effectively knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"...ald…..Dona….wa…...p…."

Donald let out a groan and with eyes still closed lifted a hand to his head. Why did his he-wait a minute.

Donald shot up wide awake now. The monster! The tentacle!

"Della!" Donald yelled looking around wildly. He leapt off of the deck where he had been laying after being previously knocked out.

"Della! Della!"

"I looked Donald. She's gone," Scrooge, who had woken Donald up, informed while looking down.

Donald's heart stopped. No, she can't be. She couldn't be dead. Just a dream, this all had to be just a bad dream.

Donald pinched himself.

It wasn't a dream.

If only had had tried harder to convince her to convince Scrooge not to...Scrooge…

Donald turned around and faced Scrooge rage filling his features, "YOU! This is all your fault!"

Scrooge looked up, looking just as mad as Donald was for being accused of causing his own nieces death.

"My fault? How is this my fault!"

"If you hadn't let you stupid obsession with money get in the way then Della would still be here," Donald yelled.

"What happened was not my fault. What happened why an accident! Just a stupid, dumb accident!"

Donald turned away from Scrooge. The two were silent for a moment.

"My adventuring days are over. Take me back to the mainland…"

Normally Scrooge would have said something about his nephew quitting adventuring but under the circumstances he had no objections and walked back into the captain's cabin. Only after hearing the cabin doors slam shut did Donald let his tears fall.

"Della…my dear sister Della…"

* * *

Once they were back on the mainland Donald took off, not even bothering to say goodbye to his uncle. He hopped into his car and looked as the passenger seat next to him where Della's purse sat. Donald opened it up and rummaged through it before pulling out the slip of paper that contained the address to the babysitter his sister had left the boys at. He punched the address into his GPS and started driving.

Donald may have lost his sister but her boys, Huey Dewey and Louie had lost their mother before they could even walk. She couldn't be there for them but Donald would make sure that he would be. He knew he could never fill the void there mother left but at least he would be there to raise them. Keep them safe and make them happy. It's what she would have wanted.

* * *

A/n: Done! I know it's probably not what happens in the show but I decided to take some artistic liberties. Plus it's fanfiction. If this was the case though I think this would explain Donald's over protectiveness of the boys perfectly. He doesn't want to lose them because they're all he has left of his sister. If you're wondering where the boys father is let's just say once he heard Della was pregnant he bailed on her. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed and remember. No ponytails or cottontails no, ducktales! Woo-hoo!


End file.
